The present disclosure generally relates to estimating timings of client-side actions.
Certain types of application clients that run on mobile devices batch some actions together for upload to an application server over a wireless network. The application server can then process the batch of actions and return results to the mobile device or responds in some other fashion.
Knowing when the actions took place or originated at the mobile device can be useful, for example to measure or to tune performance of application servers or the wireless network. However, while the application servers may know when a batch of actions arrived, the server may not know when the actions were actually generated by or requested on the mobile device.
For example, even if the application client on the mobile device places time stamps on the batched actions, time frames for the application client and the application server may be misaligned. Thus, client-side time measurements may not accurately correlate to server-side times.